Lies, Rumours & Betrayal
by Twilighter25
Summary: Edward & Bella have a perfect life together... But Tanya comes into the picture with some bad intentions. What will Bella do? Rated M for some lemons! PLEASE review! There will be a follow up to this story soon!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Author's note: I do not own any of the Twilight characters that Stephanie Meyer has created from her genius mind. Though the thought of personally owning Edward sounds nice! : )

Please note this story is written in both Bella's POV and Edwards POV. I will make it clear when I change between the two! Thanks!

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

_Bella's POV_

I awoke to the warm feeling of the sun on my face, pouring in from the bedroom window. I stretched my arms out above me before I slowly sat up, instantly wincing at the pain in my legs. A smirk formed across my face as I remembered what had happened the night before. I looked over at the other side of the bed and couldn't help but stare at Edward lying down, arms crossed behind his head, wearing only a pair of black shorts. I had the urge to fight the pain in my legs and straddle him, but he had a look of regret in his golden eyes that stopped me.

"'I've hurt you again, haven't I?" he asked, looking down at my legs with a frown. He began tracing the contours of my leg with his ice-cold finger. That single touch sent a jolt of electricity through my body, which now reminded me what had started the actions from the night before.

"Don't be silly, last night was absolutely amazing…" I replied, feeling the redness in my cheeks. "Besides, it's my fault that my legs hurt. I just love the way it feels when I have my legs up on your shoulders." I admitted with a smile, tracing my fingers over his perfectly sculpted abs.

He grabbed my wrist and held it up to his mouth, I gasped at the feeling of his breath. He began kissing my wrist, moving his lips slowly up my hand until he reached my fingers. He took one finger into his mouth, and began gently sucking on it.

He then suddenly slid my finger out of his mouth with a sigh. "Your scent and taste will never cease to please and amaze me" he said, all traces of regret gone from his eyes.

"Your beauty will never cease to amaze _me_" I retorted, placing my head gently down on his hard chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

We stayed like that for a moment, as I breathed in his intoxicating smell. I was so glad Charlie had decided to go away on a fishing trip for this weekend with Billy. Then again Edward had bought a huge bed for me, which he put in his room in Carlisle's home. But as much as Edward was comfortable being with me in his family's home, I couldn't quite get myself to that level when it came to making love with him. The house had to be empty first of all, and even at that how could I possibly hear a vampire walking around the house!

"Do you really need to go to this reunion today? I would have much preferred staying in bed with you all day" I said looking up, trying to give him my best seductive expression.

Not that this was your typical family reunion. Every few decades or so, Carlisle organized a reunion of sorts at his home between the vampires he considered to be close friends. He liked keeping close ties with these vampires just in case he needed to call on them for help at any point in time in the future. I thought it was a good idea, until I figured out I couldn't even attend these meetings because some of the vampires weren't exactly what you call vegetarians. I also didn't particularly like the fact that the women were, let's just say, absolutely breathtaking, they could all be super models if they wanted. As much as I tried to fight the jealousy of one particular vampire, and as much as I knew Edward would never leave me, I couldn't help the way I felt.

"Bella, we've been over this a million times. I have no choice but to attend, or I will never hear the end of it from Carlisle and Esme." Even though he couldn't read my mind he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"And no...you absolutely do not need to worry about Tanya. I heard her sisters had to force her to come down to Forks. I haven't seen her in years. May I also add that I think it's impossible that she still feel anything towards me, especially after the way I turned her down the last time." He said with a devilish smirk.

Even though he sounds so convincing I still feel inferior to Tanya in almost every way possible. She is beautiful, while I'm average looking. Not to mention the way she moves is so graceful, while I can hardly walk in a straight line without falling. I honestly never understood how he could turn her down, and fall in love with someone like me.

"Alright, well then I guess I'll meet up with Angela and go to Port Angeles for some shopping." I said, not quite happy with the idea, but it was better than staying home alone and thinking of Tanya talking to Edward.

"That's a wonderful idea, you haven't seen Angela in a long time, and I always did like her." He replied, sitting up, but still cradling me in his arms. "Please do me a favor though, and be extra careful, because I won't be following you there this time" he said with a chuckle.

I released myself from his arms, and got up wrapping the bed sheets around my body. I don't know why, but I was still quite shy in front of Edward. Maybe it was because his undeniable perfection intimidated me to no end.

"You know, you shouldn't cover yourself up like that Bella. You are stunning, I love looking at you." He said winking.

At that moment my heart felt like it had come to a complete stop, along with my breathing. I had to remember to take deep breaths, or I was going to pass out on him again. But since I was in a naughty mood, and secretly trying to make him late to the reunion I decided to let the covers just drop to the floor. Edward seemed to be both shocked and pleased with my action.

"Now that is what I call mouthwatering." he said with a raised eyebrow and huge grin.

That's all I needed to hear as I walked over to the bed and slid under his body. The feeling of his ice-cold body pressing down on me was euphoric. But the downside was we had to have the heaters on to the maximum so I wouldn't freeze.

I let my fingers grab his beautiful bronze colored hair as he kissed my lips roughly. I couldn't help but moan as he released my lips and began kissing my neck. The feeling of his cool breathe on my neck gave me pleasure like no other. He continued kissing me gently down my collarbone and stopped as he reached the top of my breasts. He suddenly looked up at me, smiling.

"I think maybe we should stop here, before you make me _really_ late" he said, slowly getting up.

"But....but..." was all I could get out, before he placed a finger on my lips.

"Trust me, this isn't over my love. When I come back, I expect you to be waiting for me completely nude, lying down on this bed" he smiled, and began to quickly get dressed.

"Fine, you know I won't say no to that" I replied with a big smile. "Must you wear something so.... sexy" I said looking at the outfit he had chosen.

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt that took the form of every muscle on his chest and back. I stared, thinking that I would need to wait hours before I could touch him again.

"Well Bella, if I put on this jacket, will that make it better?" he asked, holding up a black leather jacket "I mean less sexy as you put it."

"Well not really, but it will expose less of your perfectly chiseled chest." I said sticking out my tongue.

I got up and hugged him, holding on tighter than usual. "Please be careful." I pleaded, looking into his captivating eyes.

"I always am my love."

And with that he was gone. I suddenly felt so lonely, but decided to quickly call Angela before my feelings got the best of me.

********************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a bit of a tease but I promise you more sexy goodness with Edward as I continue the story! Please review and let me know if you're interested in knowing what happens next! Thanks guys!


	2. The Reunion

Author's note: Since we all know Edward can read minds! I have put the thoughts he hears in bold.

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Edward's POV

Being away from Bella for these next few hours will make me anxious, nervous and extremely irritable. I cannot stop thinking about all the danger she could get herself into without me there to protect her. So I can only hope that none of the visitors will annoy me this afternoon. Unfortunately, I could already feel the dread wash over me, as I pulled into my driveway and noticed Tanya's flashy Mercedes in _my_ usual parking space.

"The audacity of that woman!" I scowled to myself.

I couldn't believe how something so insignificant like a parking space could get me so frustrated. But Tanya, she was special. Ever since I turned her down those few times, she has tried to find any possible way to irritate me out of my mind. I guess she will never get over the fact that her beauty could be so easily rejected. I absolutely despise conceited woman! Just the thought of her in my home was upsetting me thoroughly.

I finally decided to get out of my car and walk up my steps at human pace. I could already hear the scattered thoughts of every single vampire through my front door. And then I heard it, _her_ voice.

**Oh! I hear someone…I think that's Edward…I hope he isn't too mad that I took his precious parking. I wonder if he brought that stupid human. Probably not…I would have smelled her by now.**

"Edward!" Alice yelled as she swung open the front door. She wrapped her small arms around me in a hug. "We've been waiting for you! I knew you'd be late!" she said with a wink, and bounced off into the living room.

I greeted everyone with a handshake and courteous smile. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and my brother's and sister's seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations with our guests. I could feel my muscles tense, as her scent got stronger. At this point I wished Jasper would come and calm down my nerves, but I didn't want to disturb him, he seemed quite content in his conversation with Eleazar and Carlisle. Now as I began to approach Tanya's sisters I could already hear their apologetic thoughts.

**We're honestly very sorry Edward, for anything Tanya might say or do that will be inappropriate. We thought she was going to behave herself this time…**

Why couldn't Tanya be as nice and civilized as her sisters? You would think that by her living with them, some good characteristics would rub off on her malicious personality.

"Very nice seeing you both again." I said with a sincere smile as I shook both their hands. "I wish I could say the same for your sister" I added, knowing Tanya was listening in. "Where is she anyways? I could smell her nearby."

I just stared at Kate in disbelief as I heard her thoughts reveal her sister's location.

"My room!?" I yelled, not caring if every vampire in the room was going to turn around and stare at me.

Within seconds I was up the stairs and in my room, looking around for Tanya. I caught a glimpse of her strawberry blonde hair draping over one side of the bed Bella and I share.

"You know, our kind never sleeps…why would you waste your money on this thing?" Tanya asked with a snicker. She knew the reason why the bed was in my room, yet she liked mocking me like a little schoolgirl would mock another student.

**Mmmm, just think what you and me could be doing on this bed right now…**

"Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself!" I yelled, a low snarl escaping my lips. "And get up this instant from my bed! Or I swear to you, you will regret having come to Forks." I threatened, taking a step closer to her.

"My my my, touchy are we? Is your human lover not satisfying you, as she should be?" she asked, with a mocking tone.

"There is absolutely no comparison between _you_ and Bella. You are no where near as appealing, intelligent or interesting as Bella." I replied, hoping that would scold her self-confidence. "Now like I said, get off the bed. I really do not like repeating myself."

Either she was annoyed with my consistency or she was actually afraid of me, but she got up, no more questions asked. She walked over to my wall of books and CD's, running her fingers over them, as if she was looking for something in particular. I was trying to read her mind, to see what ridiculous thing she was thinking of now, but nothing. She kept thinking of the CD and book titles she was looking at.

Then without any warning she threw herself across the room into me, pinning me against the wall. I didn't like hurting women, especially a supposed friend of the family like herself. So I waited to see what she would do next before I took any rash decisions.

**Wow, his body just feels absolutely amazing against mine…**

I just rolled my eyes impatiently at that comment. I didn't want to play her stupid game anymore.

"It's too bad you decided to be with a _human._"She said placing a finger over my lips tracing them gently. I grabbed her hand and pushed it away to her side.

She sighed and moved backwards away from me. "That's ok though, you'll change your mind soon enough...." She said with a smirk.

Thankfully at that moment, my cell phone rang, distracting Tanya. I took it out of my back pocket and saw "Bella" on the caller ID.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Tanya asked with a smile, knowing it was Bella.


	3. Little White Lie

Chapter 3: Little White LieBella's POV

The phone just kept ringing on the other end, which I found really strange because Edward always answered his cell phone after the first ring. Angela and I looked at each other with the same confused look. She knew exactly what I was thinking, because she was used to Edward's consistency as well. I was about to give up, and hang up but then I heard his angelic voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I was helping Alice with something." He said before I even had the chance to ask.

"Oh…that's ok, I just found it strange you didn't pick up as quickly as you always do." My voice probably sounded more worried than I wanted to show.

"Please don't worry sweetheart, is there something wrong or something you need?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Actually, I'm sorry to be a bother, but Angela and I are in Port Angeles shopping and we just found out her dad won't be able to come get us later on…"

"I'll be there to pick you girls up whenever you'd like." He said interrupting me.

Then I heard a door open and shut in the background. " I should have known that was Tanya making all that noise in your room!" someone said laughing hysterically. That was definitely Emmett in the background. Tanya? In Edward's room…did I just hear him right? Then it suddenly sounded like two lighting bolts hitting each other. "What was that for?!" I could hear Emmett ask. "Just get out!" Edward replied in a voice that was terrifying.

"I thought you said you were helping Alice?" I asked in a soft but disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry again Bella, I didn't want you worrying for nothing. You always worry too much and I'm afraid that it's going to take a toll on you one day. Tanya was just being childish as usual, and she went into my room without my knowing. I confronted her about the situation, because I wasn't going to have her prance around here like she owns the place." He said with anger.

"How could you lie to me though?" I asked tears about to well up in my eyes. "You've never lied to me before!" I said almost yelling. "And what did Emmett mean by 'all that noise'?"

"I'm sorry I know your right I should have just told you what happened, but I didn't want you worrying yourself to death over that stupid woman. I despise her with all my being! And the noise that Emmett was referring to is not what you think. Tanya lunged herself at me and I collided with the wall." He said with a calm voice.

"I understand…" is all I could say in response. "Well I'll see you later when you pick us up. Be at the mall in Port Angeles around 7:00pm. Bye" and with that I hung up, not sure if I should be angry with him or not. But he had never lied to me before, whether it was for my benefit or not, he shouldn't have done that. Who knows what else he's been lying to me about?

The ride home was very quiet, neither Edward or me said a word to each other; I guess he knew better then to aggravate me further. I just felt bad for Angela in the back seat; she must have been so uncomfortable. We finally reached Angela's house, and I felt better that she no longer had to suffer in silence like that.

"I had a great time Angela. I'll see you really soon, I promise!" I said with a smile.

"Yes, definitely. I really missed you Bella! Have a goodnight." She said looking at me with curious eyes, then at Edward then back at me, trying to assess the situation. Then she got out of the car and raced up her steps "Bye!" she yelled out waving.

Edward then kept driving heading for my house, still in silence. He seemed to have a look of regret, anger and sadness all mixed into one.

"What are you thinking?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. He looked over at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing…just that maybe you shouldn't have gone up to your room _alone_ to look for Tanya. You could have asked someone to go with you." I said, looking out the passenger window.

"Yes, but you don't understand how furious I was when I found out what she was doing." He replied, sounding sincere.

"Yes well you obviously don't understand how furious I am knowing you and Tanya were in a room _alone_. And to top it off it was _your_ room!" I retorted, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Whether or not Tanya is in a room with me alone, she can't do anything to me." He added trying to make me feel better I suppose.

"Well, she obviously was able to do _something_ because she landed on you against a wall!" I pointed out, my voice shaking.

"That won't happen again _trust me_. She tricked me, I couldn't read her thoughts because she was filling her mind with nonsense before she threw herself at me." He explained.

He seemed to have an answer for everything, and maybe I was overreacting, but I couldn't help the jealousy building up inside me. Then as I was finally calming down I heard Edward's cell phone ring. He looked at it in confusion; he didn't seem to recognize the number. He answered his phone, and anger washed over his face.

"How did you get this number?! Leave me alone Tanya!" he yelled and threw the phone in the backseat, almost making a whole in the leather. He gripped the steering wheel with such force his knuckles were getting whiter, if that was even possible. I just looked out the window, speechless. It seemed as though she wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. This was going to be a problem, because if I had to fight for him…I would surely loose.

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up soon! It's going to have a lovely little twist!


	4. Overreaction

Chapter 4: Overreaction

_Bella's POV_

We sat in the car in Charlie's driveway, just looking at each other, neither of us saying a word since the phone call. I took his cold hand in mine and began playing with his fingers nervously. I leaned over and kissed his lips gently and got ready to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for overreacting before...I'm just so jealous of her. It's just like when you were jealous with Mike Newton, or an even better example...Jacob when he came to Prom." I said staring deep into his eyes hoping to see a reaction. He seemed to have a look of understanding.

"I know what you're getting at Bella." he started, staring into my eyes as well. "But like I said before, I despise her. It doesn't get through that thick skull of hers that her beauty isn't God's gift to man. She has never been rejected by anyone before. It's killing her inside, I've seen it in her thoughts." he said with a smug smile.

"For starters, I'm going to change my number tomorrow." he said, looking at the half destroyed cell phone in the back seat. "Then I'm going to make sure that I don't run into her again while she's still in Forks. She's only going to be here for two more days. I can assure you that she will _never_ have me, especially since I have met you, the love of my life." he smiled and placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face towards his. "She will _never_ be as beautiful as you are to me" then he leaned in and kissed me softly, my heart began beating faster in reaction to the feeling of his lips.

"Let's forget this whole thing for now...she probably won't even bother you again." I said, lying to myself and him. "Charlie will be back tomorrow morning from his fishing trip, so I suggest we take advantage of the fact we have a whole night ahead of us in an empty house" I winked, and smiled for the first time that night.

I lay in bed wearing new lingerie that Angela forced me to buy today. It was red lace, and _very_ see through; something I definitely would never pick out myself.

"Ok you can come out now!" I said shyly. Edward was in my bathroom, patiently waiting for me to show him my 'surprise'. He came out, looking dangerously beautiful as usual, and just stared at me with his mouth open.

"Umm...do you like it?" I asked, worried now that I should have never worn this stupid thing. I couldn't be sure if his reaction was a good or bad one.

"Are you kidding? I don't even have the words to describe how much I want you right now. I wish you could feel how you make me feel...I've never had a thirst like this before." he said walking towards me.

"Thirst? You mean...for my blood?" I wasn't scared, but I thought we had gotten past that already!

"No...not your blood" he replied laughing,. "The thirst for your body, I crave it so much it hurts."

He quickly threw off the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing from this morning, and climbed into the bed next to me. He cupped the side of my face with one hand and began kissing me softly, his cool breath sending shivers down my body. My hands instinctively reached to cradle his face and I moved my body forward onto his.

I straddled his waist, kissing his cold lips roughly, biting down on his lower lip. I intertwined my fingers in his messy bronze hair and began kissing his neck, letting my tongue trace a line down to his shoulder. He let out a soft moan and grabbed my waist with both hands pushing my body down onto the growing erection in his boxers. Still holding my waist he switched positions, placing me beneath his body. With one hand he ripped off my lingerie and threw it carelessly behind him. He did the same with his boxers. I couldn't help but stare in awe of his perfect body every time.

"Now where did we leave off before?" he asked with a grin.

"I think I remember." I responded, moving his head so that it was positioned just above my breasts.

He traced his tongue around my left breast and then the other, teasing me no doubt. So I grabbed his hair and directed his mouth exactly where I wanted it to go.

"Mmm I like when you're aggressive." He said, as he placed my breast into his mouth. My grip became stronger as he twirled his tongue around my nipple. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to feel him inside me.

"Edward....please..." is all I could say as I wrapped my legs around his waist, inviting him inside me. He didn't waste another second; he slid himself easily into me and began a slow rocking motion. I squeezed my legs tighter around him, and leaned up to taste his lips. He massaged my tongue with his, and began moving faster.

"Edward..." I moaned, my hands clinging for support to the headboard behind me. He gripped the pillows beside me as he was entering me at an even quicker pace. His eyes grew darker, and more ferocious as he got more and more aggressive with his thrusts. I could feel my climax coming. We both moaned in unison as he gave one final deep thrust into me.

The morning came all too quickly. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock which meant that Charlie would be back in just a few hours. I looked over at Edward's side of the bed, but he wasn't there. Instead there was a note; _'I'll be gone hunting around here for the morning my love, please try and sleep in, I think I exhausted you last night...I'll see you in a few hours. I love you.'_

Since I had to wait for both Edward and Charlie to get home, I decided to try and clean up the house a bit. God knows I didn't have any time for that with Edward here, but who would clean with someone like him in their home? But the hours flew by quicker than I thought, and I was almost done the majority of the house. I was finally about to step into a nice warm shower, but just as I was about to the house phone rang.

"This better be important." I muttered to myself, as I headed towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh...hey...Bella, it's Jacob...am I catching you at a bad time?" he asked.

"Sort of..." I replied honestly. "What is it Jacob? Can I call you back?"

"Well...I saw something in the woods just before. Something involving Edward that I think you should know about..." he said, trailing off.

Oh no! Could he have caught him _hunting_? No, that couldn't be it. I think Jacob would sound much less calm then he was now.

"Actually Bella, maybe we should do this in person. Can you come down to La Push?"

"Well Charlie will be home any minute Jacob, I haven't seen him all weekend. I'm pretty sure he'll want to talk to me for at least a little while" I replied, thinking that was what Charlie would probably expect from me.

"Oh ok I understand, then I'll come to you. I should be there in about twenty minutes or so."

"Jacob! What's so important that it can't wait?" I asked, completely confused.

"You'll see Bella." And then he hung up.

What a strange phone call. I wish I could call Edward, but his cell phone was probably still in the backseat of his Volvo still destroyed as he had left it. And so I sat in one of the kitchen chairs and waited for Jacob.


	5. Rumours

Chapter 5: Rumours

_Edward's POV(when he went hunting that morning)_

She looked so peaceful as she slept next to me. I'm happy with the fact that I didn't hurt her making love this time. I guess she was right; I would get better at controlling myself. I smiled as I heard her mumble something incoherent in her sleep. I looked at the alarm clock next to her and realized she would be waking up soon. Since Charlie was coming back today I assume she'd want time to clean the house and to speak with him, so now would be the best time to go hunting. I haven't fed in a while and I could start to feel the thirst burning in my throat. Bella's scent never made the burning any easier. I sighed and looked at her beautiful face; I kissed her forehead gently as not to wake her. I grabbed a pen and paper from her computer desk and wrote a quick note. I placed it on the pillow next to her and left.

I arrived home much faster then I usually do when Bella is in the car, because she doesn't like it when I speed excessively. I parked my car next to Emmett's monstrous Jeep and headed out to the woods by foot. I decided to stick with deer today because I didn't want to get back to Bella's house too late, I missed her already.

I climbed up a tall tree to get a bird's eye view of the forest, looking out for a group of deer, hopefully some big ones. I was also making sure that no campers or other vampires for that matter were in the vicinity, especially one in particular. I caught a glimpse of three deers grazing a few hundred meters away. I guess one or two of them would have to do. I climbed down, and got ready to run across to ambush the deer, hoping I could take down two at the same time if I was lucky.

That's when I smelled it, Bella's scent. But it couldn't be! I left her at home sleeping. But as I followed the scent it got stronger. I was getting nervous and mad at the thought of Bella in the woods alone. Why would she be here? This didn't make sense. I scanned the area but saw nothing, only her scent. I had to find the source.

Then I suddenly saw her...Bella? She had her long brown hair down, wearing her favourite blue jeans, and brown jacket. She was leaning against a tree, turned away from me. I instinctively ran over to her, not thinking rationally. I should have been smarter, more careful...like I always am. But when it came to Bella it was hard for me to think straight.

I got within a few feet of her in seconds, but then the unimaginable happened. She ripped off the brown hair, revealing the strawberry blonde beneath it. I was in shock, absolute shock that Tanya would stoop this low to try and get me.

I didn't have time to move or think, and she was on top of me, kissing me furiously. The taste of her lips actually disgusted me. I never thought I could hate someone so much. Then I could feel her trying to take off my jacket, her thoughts now clouding my mind.

**This was too easy! I could always count on your stupid fascination with saving this girl.**

The fury I now felt, snapped me out of my shocked state, and I pushed her off with the most force I was capable of. She flew a few hundred feet away, hitting a tall tree and falling to the ground. I could hear her laughing hysterically. How could she be laughing, has she gone completely mad? I was going to end this once and for all. I ran over to her and pushed her up against the tree, not caring anymore how much I'd physically hurt her.

"How did you find me?" I demanded, shaking her.

"It was so easy Edward. I knew you had to feed soon, so I waited outside Bella's home for you to leave. I went in, picked up a few things I needed." She replied with a grin. "And then I headed for these woods following your scent."

"You went into Bella's home!? How dare you?? And so you really thought that by dressing up like Bella, and trying to smell as appealing as Bella would get me to have sex with you??" I yelled, still pinning her to the tree so she could not escape.

"Oh Edward, you still think I'm doing all this to try and get you to magically fall in love with me? I know I won't ever have you. So as soon as I heard that you had _finally_ fallen in love with someone, I came to the Reunion with the wonderful idea of tearing you two apart. At first I couldn't even believe that Edward Cullen had fallen in love after all these years alone. But when I saw that you actually bought a bed for your room and when I heard how your family spoke of you and _her_, I knew it was_ actually true_! I knew I could never do anything for you to leave _her_, but I think I've done enough for her to leave _you_. She's human after all right?" she replied mocking me.

I let go of her and stepped back, in disbelief at how manipulative and despicable Tanya had become.

"What do you mean by you've done enough for Bella to leave me?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Well my dear I just made sure someone was here to witness me on top of you, and you enjoying my lips ravishing yours." She replied giggling. "I did my research Edward, I chose the perfect guy, someone in love with Bella. Someone who would be almost as happy as I am to see you two apart...Jacob" she said smiling.

"She would never believe him!" I yelled in response.

"Oh I'd bet on the contrary..." she retorted. "Now that I've done the damage I wanted to do. My work here is done. So don't worry I'm going back home."

With that she was gone, running through the woods.

_Bella's POV_

Tears streamed down my cheeks, as Jacob explained to me what he had seen. Tanya...on top of my Edward, kissing him...and he just stayed there taking it...enjoying it? I couldn't believe the words coming out of Jacob's mouth. My heart felt like it had been crushed into a million little pieces. Pieces that had once belonged to Edward. Thank God Charlie wasn't back yet to see me like this. He would probably try and kill Edward with his gun or bare hands for that matter.

I left my house to take a walk with Jacob, to clear my mind of Edward and his lies. Jacob and I were only walking for a few minutes when I heard the familiar sound of the Volvo's engine, tearing down the street, heading towards our direction.


	6. Confrontation

Chapter 6: Confrontation

_Bella's POV_

My heart was pounding out of my chest, as his car came to a stop next to me and Jacob. His beautiful face was locked in an expression I had never seen before. A part of me wanted to go over to him and kiss him, hold him, to be in the perfect paradise we were in two days ago. But the other part of me wanted to run far away and never look back at the angel that stole my heart and then shattered it.

"Bella doesn't want to talk to you Edward." Jacob said, trying to sound firm.

"Bella, get in the car...please sweetheart let me explain to you what happened this morning. It's not fair to me that you only hear his side of what he thinks he saw." Edward replied, with his velvet voice.

The sound of his voice always puts me in a trance that I would never begin to understand. I would do almost anything he asked of me. Not this time though, I was too hurt to think straight. To me, there was no possible way he could make me believe that Tanya could overpower him and kiss him by force.

"I'm sorry Edward..." was all I could muster.

"Bella please don't do this, I know your heart must feel excruciating pain right now. But I swear to you, I swear on my beloved family that I did not do anything to hurt you!" he replied. I hated hearing him beg like this.

"Edward, please just leave her alone!" Jacob yelled, stepping closer to the driver's side of the Volvo.

"Jacob why don't you explain to me and Bella, how you were in the woods at the exact time that all of this supposedly happened?" Edward asked, with fury in his eyes.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Jacob replied, crossing his arms against his chest.

"What is Edward talking about Jacob?" I asked, almost in a whisper. I had no energy left, everything had been drained from me the moment I heard the love of my life was not who I thought he was.

At this point, Edward turned off the car and stepped out, leaning his back against the driver's door. He looked at me with such pain in his eyes; I just wanted to start crying again. Crying again because he hurt me and crying again because it hurt not being able to reach out and touch his perfect face and kiss his perfect lips.

"I got a call at home from some woman who claimed Edward was cheating on you Bella. She told me where I could find them and in how long I should be there to catch them in the act. I didn't bother to ask who it was. I just hung up after I was told at what time to be there. I was so angry at the thought that he could do such a thing to you, so I went with no questions asked. I couldn't let him get away with something so disgusting." He replied, turning to look at me straight in the eyes.

I could feel a new set of tears falling down my already tear stained cheeks. I was absolutely speechless; I couldn't stay on this sidewalk anymore. I needed to get away.

"How could you not even bother to ask who it was!? Did you ever think that it could have been a set up Jacob? How could you be so naive?" Edward asked, his black eyes staring at Jacob in anger.

Jacob just shook his head in disbelief and took a step forward, coming face to face with Edward. Edward toward over Jacob, but Jacob didn't seem to care.

"Why don't you just stop the lying and take responsibility for your actions Edward?" Jacob asked calmly.

I really couldn't take this anymore. If I didn't leave now I would surely pass out on the spot. I looked at Edward and then at Jacob and back at Edward. I had never been so hurt and confused in my life. All I knew was that I couldn't let Edward pierce through the weak shield I had put up. I had to leave right now.

"Jacob can we leave please?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes away from Edward. I knew that if I would look at him, guilt would overcome me, and I would probably stay. Thankfully, Jacob put his arm around my waist and began leading me away.

"Bella...." is all Edward said, holding out his hand for mine.

I stopped in my tracks, looking at his beautiful face. I wanted to be strong, to do what was right for me. "Please Edward...just go. You've betrayed me..." I replied my voice cracking as I tried to control the tears. I didn't want to say those words, but I knew I had to for now; I had to do what was best for me.

"Bella! Please! Let me prove to you what happened, I'm begging you!" Edward said, taking a step closer to me. Jacob immediately set himself between me and Edward, placing a hand against Edward's chest.

"When you go back home Bella, you'll see that your favourite jeans are missing along with your brown jacket. Tanya took those from your house today and wore them, to look and smell like you. She tricked me Bella! Please let me explain everything!" he said, as he pushed Jacob's hand away from his chest and took another step forward.

"Please Edward, you could have taken those clothes _yourself _from Bella's room! " Jacob stated with enthusiasm. "There's no way Bella could possibly believe your elaborate excuse" he added with a smug smile.

All of a sudden Edward's attention turned to the direction in which he came. He quickly got into his car, looked at me with a deep sadness in his eyes and sped off. Then I heard the faint sound of tires on the road, and remembered that Charlie was due back. I quickly tried to compose myself, as I mentally prepared to greet Charlie with a smile. I didn't want him to have any idea of what was going on, just in case there was hope that Edward was telling the truth.

"Please Jacob, no word of this to Charlie. It's better he doesn't know what happened _at all._" I warned, making sure to emphasize on the last two words. Jacob just nodded and we started heading back to Charlie's house.


	7. Kiss

Chapter 7: Kiss

_Edward's POV_

I raced towards home at over 100mph. If I were able to produce tears, I would be crying uncontrollably right now. I just couldn't believe that Bella would side with Jacob. I thought she had more trust in me then that.

There has to be a way that I could make her see my side of what happened. She has to, or I swear I will go to Denali, and I will destroy Tanya. I would burn her to the ground for taking away the only thing that makes my life worth living. Then if I'd die I wouldn't care, because without Bella there is no point to my existence.

I pulled into my driveway and burst through the front door looking for the only person left that could help me now. Alice. I remember that Alice and Jasper had left right after the reunion for a little trip they usually plan a few times a year. Thankfully, they never go too far.

"Hey Edward, they're not back yet." Emmett said, walking into the living room. "Look I'm really sorry I started this whole thing by opening my big mouth when I shouldn't have the other day. I didn't know it was Bella on the phone. Is she still mad?" he asked, seeming sincere in his apology for once.

"Actually Emmett, she's left me, because something else happened this morning that wasn't supposed to happen." I replied, taking a seat on the couch in front of the flat screen. I flipped on the TV, to try and calm my nerves before I destroyed anything in the house.

Emmett just had a look of shock on his face, and I could hear the different scenarios he was conjuring up in his mind that he thought could have happened this morning.

"It's nothing your thinking. Tanya decided to trick me by wearing Bella's clothes, which she stole from Bella's room. I thought Bella was in the woods because her scent was everywhere. Tanya even went as far as getting a wig the same colour and length as Bella's hair! Then just before I could get close enough to realize it wasn't her, she pounced on me. She began kissing and trying to undress me. She even called Jacob to witness all this!" I said, letting out a low growl. "And you know how in love that kid is with her! He would do anything to convince her to stay away from me now."

"Wow…I would never in a million years believe Tanya could do this to you, to our family!" Emmett replied, forming two large fists with his hands. "I swear, girl or no girl, I would give that bitch what she deserves!" A small smile crept on his face as he said that.

Just then the house phone rang, and I ran to it within seconds. Thankfully it was my saviour, Alice. She was having bizarre visions since this morning that she couldn't quite understand. She sounded so distraught, because she loved Bella almost as much as I did.

"Edward, visions of you Tanya and Bella keep clouding my mind. You all seem to keep changing your minds since this morning. And now Bella keeps changing her mind about something you're not going to like. Please wait for me I'm coming home now!" Alice said quickly, and hung up before I had the chance to ask her anything of what she saw.

_Bella's POV_

After I spoke with Charlie a bit about his fishing trip, which held no interest with me at all right now, I decided to go rummaging in my room to see if those clothes Edward mentioned were really missing. I don't know if i was happy or not to see that what he had said was true, they were gone. Jacob just rolled his eyes when I told him I couldn't find my jeans or jacket like Edward had mentioned. Jacob still thought that Edward deliberately stole clothes from my room to make up an elaborate story to cover up his cheating ways. But that wasn't like Edward at all; at least I don't think it was. I decided I wanted to leave my house since my room still held Edward's intoxicating scent. I needed to get away from anything that reminded me of him. LaPush was the best and only idea I had. What made things worse was that Charlie found it a bit weird that me and Jacob were hanging out all of a sudden, but he was too engrossed in the game that was on TV to ask any more probing questions. I just gave Charlie the excuse that I was going back to Billy's in LaPush to help Jacob get him settled in from the fishing trip.

To be perfectly honest with myself, I enjoyed Jacob's company very much because he was always so nice and caring, but my mind wouldn't let go of Edward; not one bit. I was trying my best to pay attention to what Jacob was saying on the way to his house. He made sure not to mention anything else about Edward because he knew it would just keep me in the awful mood I was in.

When we finally arrived at Billy's we realized he wasn't home. He had gone over to the Clearwater's house, so we headed to Jacob's room to watch TV. The TV in Jacob's room was actually a bit bigger than the tiny old 14" TV that sat in the living room. No wonder they always came over to watch the games at my house. We sat on the big comfortable couch in front of the TV, about a foot apart from each other. I was uncomfortable being in Jacob's room, even though he was just a friend. I think what made me uncomfortable was the fact that I was slightly more emotionally vulnerable then I usually am. But Jacob wouldn't take advantage of that...I knew him too well. We watched the TV in silence for a while, some boring documentary on Lions. Then Jacob broke the silence with a question I didn't particularly want to answer.

"Do you think that you're going to give Edward a chance to explain...I mean do you think you'll get back together with him?" he asked, shyly and looking away from my eyes.

"Umm...well I don't really have an answer for that...I mean he would really need to find a good way to convince that his side of the story is the truth. Not that I'm saying I don't believe you though!" I added, trying to be careful not to hurt his feelings. Then I had a thought, well more of a question for Jacob that I didn't think of asking before...

"Jacob..." I started, looking into his eyes. "After you got the call, and you went into the forest, and you saw.....well you know...did you stay after to see what happened?" I asked looking to see if there was any change of emotion in his eyes. He looked worried all of a sudden, and played nervously with his hair.

"Well Bella to be perfectly honest, after I saw what I saw, I left immediately so that I could call you and tell you what happened before Edward could get to you first and make up some story." he replied with a firm tone of voice, like he was proud of himself for his quick action.

"Ohh...I see" is all I said as I contemplated his answer. I was wondering what else he would have seen if he would have stayed longer...if he would have seen something worse or something better. The thoughts running through my mind were still just as confusing as they were before I asked the question. I frowned unintentionally and slouched further down on the couch, hugging a small pillow. Jacob moved a few inches closer to me and placed the quilt over my legs.

"It gets chilly here at night" he stated, with a little smile. I couldn't help but smile back and thank him for his concern. My eyes were getting heavy, but I was trying to fight the tired feeling washing over me. I didn't want to sleep over at Jacob's that would be too weird. But unfortunately I could feel myself drifting into a heavy sleep I couldn't fight.

I drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours, due to the sound of the TV in the background. It sounded like someone was watching an action movie, and whenever the gun fight or occasional explosion would blast through the speakers I'd wake up, and then fall back asleep. Then I saw him Edward, beautiful as ever, sitting in the meadow we had once been too, calling my name. But then I realized it was just a dream, a dream I didn't want to wake up from. I walked towards him, and when I was a few inches away from his perfect face I asked him to kiss me. He wouldn't move though, he would just stare at me and smile that beautiful smile of his. So I asked him again to kiss me, his cold lips just inches from mine. He kissed me, finally, but his lips didn't feel cold at all, which I thought to be very weird. They felt hot, and they felt larger than usual also. I suddenly woke up from my dream and opened my eyes and I realized that Jacob was kissing me!

"JACOB!" I yelled as I pushed him away with as much force my feeble arms could manage. He just looked at me dumbfounded.

"But you were asking me to kiss you!" he replied, throwing up his hands in confusion.

"What? What do you mean I asked you to kiss me??" I asked, more confused than him. But then it clicked....my dream...I must have been talking in my sleep again! Ugh! That was getting highly irritating! "I'm sorry Jacob, my mistake, I was dreaming and I spoke in my sleep." I explained with an apologetic look.

"Oh you were dreaming of me?" he asked, with enthusiasm suddenly washing over his face.

"Oh Jacob....no I'm sorry I was dreaming of Edward." I replied, hoping that wouldn't hurt him too much. I couldn't lie and say it was him, which would have been worse.

He just looked at me and smiled telling me he was just joking, but I knew he wasn't. Now it was definitely time for me to go home, it was too awkward. But before I could say a word Jacob's home phone rang and he sprung up to answer it. I saw a look of shock on his face as he handed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked in a small voice, not sure if I should be worried.

"Bella!! Please Bella!! Come see me this instant! We need to talk!" It was Alice, I'd recognize that voice anywhere.


	8. Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 8: Unexpected Turn of Events

_Bella's POV_

Jacob refused to accompany me all the way home knowing I'd be going to see Alice to try and _fix_ things with Edward. I had never seen this side of Jacob before, the mean and selfish side. He compromised by walking me out far enough into the woods where Alice would be able to pick me up. I would have much preferred going home and getting my truck, just in case I felt the need to suddenly leave the Cullen's house. But in any case, whether Jacob was being mean or not I was thankful that he hung out with me long enough to distract my thoughts from Edward. I was also thankful at the fact that he made sure to inform Charlie that I had fallen asleep, or I would have been grounded for God knows how long.

The short walk with Jacob was silent and awkward. I assume he was still embarrassed about his misinterpretation of what I was mumbling about in my dream. Although to be quite honest, in the past I had always wondered what it would have been like to kiss Jacob. It was actually a bit better then what I had imagined in my own mind. I also didn't feel bad at all that I kissed another guy, partially due to the fact that it wasn't even my fault and because Edward had done it already with another woman while we were _together. Ugh!_

When we finally reached the meeting place, Alice was already there smiling enthusiastically and waving at me. I would always be happy to see Alice; she was honestly the best girlfriend I've ever had. It was time to go, and Jacob looked even more uncomfortable then before. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and he had his head down, pretending to kick around a rock with his foot.

"Aren't I gonna get a hug goodbye?" I asked, surprised he was acting this way with me. He suddenly looked up at me, and cracked a small smile. He leaned forward and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm sorry Bella, about before, I really thought...." he said trailing off." Anyways, I wish you luck with...Edward. Let me know what happens. I'll speak to you soon, Bye Bella." he said, quickly turning around and walking off in the direction we came in.

I walked over to Alice who was growing impatient by the second. She had driven here with Edward's car, which reminded me of him too much. She hugged me with such force that sometimes I think she forgets that I'm human, but I love her to death. I got into the car, which unfortunately still smelled like _him_, which I have to secretly admit I was enjoying.

"Bella..." she began with a firm tone." You need to listen to me very carefully. What I'm going to tell you is the absolute truth, you know I love you a lot and I wouldn't dare ever lie to you. I think I may actually love you more than my own brother Edward." she said smiling, but her eyes stayed very serious.

"Anyways, to get to my point...I was having some visions early this morning...of Tanya. Things she was planning to do. Her mind kept changing so often it was hard to keep up. Jasper was really starting to worry about me, my head felt like it was spinning out of control and I couldn't control the images. I think she was doing it on purpose to keep changing her mind...to confuse me." she said with an angry expression on her beautiful face.

I listened to what she was saying very carefully as she had previously instructed me to do. And I was pretty sure I knew what she was trying to get at...but I didn't interrupt I just nodded and smiled. I noticed that she wasn't going towards her house, she was heading for the local diner me and Charlie usually eat at.

"I thought maybe you'd like to have something to eat? And I also had the feeling you wouldn't want to have this conversation at my house." she said, parking the car, and looking at me with thoughtful eyes.

"Yes...you're right as always, I'd rather not be at the house right now." I replied, looking down at my hands nervously. She took my hands in her cold but comforting touch and smiled.

"Bella...no need to be nervous or scared or anything for that matter! I could guarantee you right now you have nothing to worry about" she said winking.

She playfully pulled me out of the car and dragged me by the arm into the diner. We sat at the most isolated spot we could find, so that no one would hear us talking about our vampire soap opera. Alice of course ate nothing and I just ordered a coffee with a muffin, something I thought would easily go down on a nervous stomach such as mine.

"Alright so, as I was saying before...these visions....They seemed to consist mainly of plans that Tanya was conjuring up to try and weaken the relationship or bond should I say that you and Edward have. She was basically trying to find the quickest way to do this, because she wasn't going to be in Forks for long." she said closing her eyes, as if she was trying to retrieve the images from her mind. Then she opened her eyes and they were so dark and angry. I had never seen Alice like this before, it sort of terrified me.

"Then! That little evil witch finally decided on a plan, she was going to try and impersonate you. She was going to track Edward into the forest; somewhere he knows is dangerous for you. But I wasn't sure if she was in the process of acting on her decision or if she had just made it. So the first thing I did was call Edward at home, but no one was home. Then I tried him on his cell phone, but I remembered he had destroyed it when Tanya called, and now I see why she called him that night." she said making a little fist with her hand.

"Oh....because she knew he would react like that and most probably destroy his phone, and he wouldn't be able to be reached by me or you..." I replied, putting the pieces together.

"That's right....and then when she got Edward's attention in the forest...when he thought it was really you there alone...he lost it, he was so afraid for you that he ran over. But before he could reach you and notice that it wasn't really you, she pounced on him like he was prey. Of course she had the genius idea of calling Jacob, and watch this as it happened. Of course Jacob didn't even stay to see Edward fight her off when he got over the shock of what was happening." she said sighing. "I could bet you anything she also decided to do something like this now, because she knew Jasper and I would be gone for a few days. She was probably counting on the fact that I might not be able to get in touch with him soon enough to warn him of her plan, and she was unfortunately right..."

"It's ok Alice, you did your best, it's over....I understand now. I just should have listened to Edward to begin with, but for some reason I was so convinced he had done something. I can't believe I actually thought he could cause me pain. He's so perfect in every way, why would he have a flaw when it came to loyalty?" I asked the question out loud but I meant it more for myself. I felt like such an idiot, I just wish I could turn back time and avoid all this stupidity, and take back the pain I caused Edward. Oh! Edward....I wonder what he was doing now.

I looked up at Alice suddenly worried out of my mind "Is he ok??" I asked, panic taking over.

"Yes Bella! Don't worry I told him how this would have probably turned out! Remember I can see the future!" she said laughing.

"Alice! take me to him now!" I begged, standing up.

"Ok ok! Right away!" she replied giggling, pulling me back towards the car.

We arrived at the Cullen's in no time, and I ran for the front door. But before I could open it, Edward was there in the doorway with a big smile on his perfect face. I hugged him as tight as I could, taking in his smell, which I missed so much. I said sorry what felt like a million times and kissed his lips over and over again. He just laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I forgive you Bella! As I see you forgive me!" he said smiling. "I want to show you something" he said, with a suddenly serious face. I felt the nerves twist up my stomach like it had before. It couldn't be bad could it? We just forgave each other right?

I climbed onto his back, and he ran through the woods into a familiar area...the meadow, my favourite place. I smiled as he put me down, and knew this couldn't be bad news, not if he brought me here. This was the place where it all began, where I fell in love with my Edward.

Tears started falling down my cheeks and my mouth was open in shock as I realized what he was now doing. Edward had gotten down on one knee, looking up at me smiling his perfect beautiful smile. He held out a small black velvet box and opened it slowly.

"Will you marry me Bella Sawn?" he asked, his voice sounding so beautiful. At first I couldn't answer, I was frozen in the happiness that had taken over me.

He began to look worried, raising an eyebrow, trying to figure out my expression.

"Bella?" he asked, nervousness taking over his usual calm voice.

"Yes!!!!!" I yelled.

He quickly got up and placed the ring on my shaking hand. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Took you a while to answer my love"

"I'm sor.r...ry" I stuttered. "I'm just so happy I could scream at the top of my lungs!" I yelled, laughing.

"Then scream Mrs. Cullen! Scream all you want!" he replied, grinning as he picked me up with no effort and twirled me around.

"What do you say we send out an invitation to Tanya?" he asked, cocking his head to one side as he put me down.

"Definitely!" I replied with a devilish grin.

The End!

Well the end for now!!! I will most probably do a follow up story! Let me know if you guys are interested in seeing a follow up to this! Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone who left a review, I really appreciate it!!


End file.
